


Bound

by chains_archivist



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Wolfling and Pumpkin</p><p>Alec is all tied up and nowhere to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

"The headboard can simulate a prison wall," said Seregil, grabbing one of Alec's wrists and pushing it over his head. Alec watched dubiously as his lover tied the thick rope around his wrist. He raised an eyebrow as Seregil clambered over him to secure the other one.

"There, tight enough?" his lover asked, hands circling one arm and tugging gently.

"I can still feel my fingers," Alec replied wryly.

He watched as Seregil pursed his lips and then shook his head. "No, we'll leave that for another time -you need to be good at getting out of the ropes first, then I'll start adding curves like not being able to feel your fingers."

Alec grimaced. "I *was* just kidding."

"I'm not." Seregil sat on his haunches next to the bed, bringing his face on level with Alec's. His hand touched Alec's cheek briefly, softly, like a touch that almost wasn't. "I won't lose you because you didn't know how to get out of a couple of ropes, tali."

He heard the hidden fear and nightmares in that soft declaration. "You're not going to lose me."

"And to ensure that, you need to learn how to get out ropes, shackles, chains..."

"I think you just like seeing me tied up."

His lover's gaze raked up and down his body. "Now that you mention it," drawled Seregil.

Alec rolled his eyes. "One track mind."

"You brought it up!" Seregil objected indignantly.

"You were relishing listing all manners of bondage a bit too much."

"If you don't want to do this..." Seregil stood and crossed his arms, retreating a couple of feet.

Alec sighed. "I didn't say that."

"This is an important aspect of your education, Alec, no matter how laviscious it may appear."

"I know." He smiled slightly. "Reminds me of how we met."

Seregil's lips quirked up into a half smile. "You were wearing fewer clothes then." He held up his hands as Alec's mouth opened. "You were right -I do have a one track mind."

"I don't mind, as long as I'm the one track."

"The one and only track," his lover told him with a sultry smile.

Then Seregil seemed to shake himself and they were back to business. "Lets see what your first instincts are -- try and get out of your bonds."

Alec tugged on the ropes, gently at first and then a bit harder, twisting his hands so he could grab the length above where it was tied around his wrists, using that to get a bit more leverage. He could feel Seregil's gaze on him still, critical instead of heated now.

Feeling the added pressure of that observation, Alec stopped and looked at his lover, waiting to be told what he was doing wrong.

"Pulling on them is only going to tighten the knots."

"You have to test and make sure they're securely tied first though, don't you?"

"You can do that without risking tightening the knots by testing the knots themselves -you've been given enough slack to do that. This is a best case scenario -I'm starting you off easy." Seregil had moved closer and hunkered down onto his haunches again.

"The best case scenario would be me having a dagger up my sleeve," he countered, twisting his hands, trying to get at the knots.

"You're captors would be idiots if they'd tied you up with ropes and not searched you for a dagger first, in which case you won't have any problems." Seregil's hand stilled his own. "Relax your shoulders and turn your arm around within the ropes -you should be able to reach it that way."

"You had a dagger on you when we first met." He tried to do as Seregil had instructed, his tongue touching his lips as he concentrated.

"Shackles aren't ropes and I do believe I said they'd be idiots if they didn't search you for a dagger." His lover shook his head. "I hadn't had such an easy escape in a long time."

Seregil's hand was on his again, guiding his fingers into the right position. Seregil's fingers lingered and then slid along Alec's wrist.

Alec smiled slightly. "There's that one track mind again."

"Come on, Alec, concentrate," admonished Seregil, even as his fingers traced down the inside of Alec's arm. "Rumour has it that evil Lord Seregil takes a personal interest in the torture of his prisoners and he's headed for the dungeons as we speak."

"The evil Lord Seregil?" he repeated with a chuckle.

"I get the feeling you aren't taking this very seriously," said Seregil.

"Sorry." He tried to compose himself but started laughing again after a moment.

"You think this is funny?" asked Seregil. His lover gracefully moved onto the bed, straddling him, pinning his hips to the bed. "I'm playing the part of the guard who searched you -the one who found the daggers you'd so cleverly hid. But I was thorough, thorough enough that I've got a yen now for what I tasted during that search."

Seregil's hands grabbed Alec's at the wrist and squeezed almost, but not quite, painfully. "Maybe I plan to have you before Lord Seregil shows up, maybe I'm just distracting you, keeping you from trying to escape..."

Looking up into Seregil's eyes, Alec found his humour fading. His lover's eyes were hard grey pebbles. Seregil rolled his hips and Alec could feel his lover's shaft, hard and hot pressed tight against his belly. "You're such a pretty morsel."

Alec felt a tendril of unease at the sudden change in his lover and shifted nervously.

"Worried? You should be. I'm just a pussycat compared to what's coming for you." Seregil's hands moved slowly down his arms, fingernails scraping lightly.

Alec squirmed more, making a concerted effort to push Seregil off him. His lover rode him easily. He leaned in and whispered by Alec's ear. "Is that the best you've got, boy?"

The words triggered something in Alec and he started struggling in earnest, anger and fear overwhelming his knowledge that this was just a test.

"That's better." Seregil's hands closed around his wrists again and he began to bite and lick at Alec's neck.

"Don't..."

"Don't what, Prisoner? Don't do this?" Seregil kissed him hard. "If you could get out of your bindings you could stop me..."

Alec wrenched his head away, yanking hard at his bonds, feeling them cut into his skin.

"Bilary's Balls! Alec -I told you not to do that!" Seregil's hands wrapped around his wrists again, softly brushing over the abused skin.

But Alec was too far gone in remembered terror to heed his lover's words. He continued struggling, getting more and more frantic.

"Alec? Alec!" Seregil grabbed his face between his hands. "tali?"

"Let me go!"

Seregil scrambled off him.

Alec hyperventilated, the sudden absence of someone holding him down helping him regain his senses. Hands took one of his wrists again, holding it still. He couldn't keep from flinching away.

"Sh, just a minute." He felt cold steel against his wrist.

Alec froze.

The rope that bound his wrist was cut away and then warm fingers moved to the other wrist and that rope was cut as well. Letting his arms down, Alec drew a shaky breath.

"tali?" Seregil was on his haunches again, but several feet away.

"Sorry."

Seregil shook his head, hand moving toward Alec's face, dropping before it reached him. "Are you all right?"

He nodded, reaching out for his lover's hand. "I am now."

Seregil's hand wrapped warmly around his and his lover slowly moved to sit on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry, tali. I didn't mean to..."

"I...hadn't been expecting that."

"I wasn't thinking."

He managed a smile, shaky though it was. "You're a bit too good at acting."

Seregil grimaced. "I'm an idiot is what I am." He raised his free hand toward Alec's face. "May I?" he asked.

Alec leaned into Seregil's hand. His lover's fingers gently stroked his skin.

"I'm sorry," Alec said, relaxing into that touch.

"I pushed you too far."

"You just surprised me."

"You know..." Seregil looked down at their joined hands. "The real thing is going to be a lot worse."

Memories swirled through Alec's mind. "I know."

"If -*if*- you get caught, you're going to have to..."

"I survived it once. I would again."

"Okay." Seregil nodded. "If you know how to get out of the bindings.... Maybe it would make more sense for me to show you a few times first?"

"If I can learn how to get out of them first without you pretending to rape me..." He winced at his own sharp tone.

Seregil was halfway across the room before he stopped and turned back to face Alec. "I'm sorry," he said, voice hoarse.

Alec got up and went to him. "I know what you were trying to do, tali."

"This whole thing was a bad idea."

"It wasn't the best plan you've ever had," Alec admitted with a small grin.

"You really okay?" Seregil asked, finally meeting his eyes.

He reached up and brushed Seregil's hair back. "I'm really okay."

"Good," replied his lover, cupping his face and joining their mouths in a tender kiss. Alec kissed him back then wrapped his arms around Seregil's waist and rested his head on Seregil's shoulder with a sigh.

"I didn't realise you were still bothered by what happened," Seregil said softly, his hands playing through Alec's hair and over his back. "The summer at Watermead seemed to have been all you needed."

"I have gotten over it...more or less. But this was a bit too close."

"I'm sorry," whispered his lover. "I would never have done that if I knew how you'd react."

"You startled me. If I'd had time to prepare myself..."

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

Alec took a deep breath and pulled back enough to look Seregil in the eye. "Can we try that again? Without the guard role playing?"

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Fall off a horse, get right back on."

Seregil grinned. "That's right. Okay, back on the bed - the headboard still makes the best spur of the moment dungeon wall."

With a nod he moved back to the bed. His lover tied him up efficiently, keeping up a soft, running commentary in Aurenfaie -half nonsense, but unmistakably Seregil. That brought a smile to Alec's lips despite the ropes now holding him to the bed.

"All right," said Seregil, stepping well back from the bed. "I'll just stay over here."

"You don't have to keep that much distance."

"I don't want to spook you again."

"As long as you don't start playing horny prison guard again..."

"Mind firmly on another track, I promise." His lover moved back to his crouch beside the bed.

Alec sighed and let his head fall back. "It wasn't you touching me that was the problem. It was the persona."

"Does that mean if I find the sight of you wriggling in those ropes appealing, I can do something about it?"

In response Alec wriggled enticingly.

"Oh."

He chuckled at that and wriggled again.

"Are you even going to try to get out of the ropes?" Seregil asked, but his voice was rough with arousal.

"Eventually."

Seregil's eyes were riveted to his waist and Alec looked down, noticing his tunic had ridden up, exposing a corner of his abdomen.

He smiled. "See something you like?"

His lover's head turned and he could see the arousal painting Seregil's grey eyes dark. "Always."

Alec wriggled again. "You want to help me build some good memories of being tied up?"

"Yes." Seregil's fingers slid over his abdomen, moving lightly over the exposed flesh. "Very much."

Squirming away from the tickling caress only shifted his tunic up even more.

"Mm, beautiful," murmured Seregil as his eyes returned to the exposed flesh. He laid his hand flat on Alec's stomach, fingers spread wide.

"My stomach?" Alec chuckled.

"Mm-hm." Seregil was moving his hand very slowly along Alec's skin. "You're all leanness and muscles, sharp and defined."

Alec felt his face start to heat at the words and the reverence with which they were said.

"I remember once, when I was a boy, finding a grove of fruit trees on the far corner of the Bokthersa holdings. There were these statues there, in among the trees, of men and young boys, old men and white marble youths. They looked like they were alive, just waiting for my touch to animate them." Seregil's hand continued to trace over the muscles of Alec's stomach.

"Did you touch them?" Alec asked softly.

"I stared at them one at a time, imagining what would happen if I did touch each one. But in the end I left without touching any of them."

"What did you imagine was going to happen?"

"One of the old men looked a little bit like my father. I imagined that he was, that all I had to do was touch him and he'd open his arms to me and I'd run into them. The boys and youths would run through the orchard with me, playing games and singing and dancing." Seregil's hand had stopped moving and he seemed to be focused on a point beyond Alec.

"Was there something else?"

"One of them looked like he was a boy about my age...beautiful -- perfect. I could picture us together in my head, we were inseparable. I almost touched him. Reached my hand out to touch the ridged planes of his belly, stopped a hair's breath away."

Alec remained quiet, watching Seregil's face closely.

"I held my hand there for what felt like forever." Seregil had pulled his hand away, leaving it hovering over Alec's skin. "In the end I left without touching him, without touching any of them." Seregil's hand closed into a fist and retreated back into his lap.

"Why?"

"Because there was always the possibility that they wouldn't come to life when I touched them -- as long as I didn't, my illusions were safe."

Alec moved to touch his lover, startled when the bonds pulled him up short; he'd forgotten entirely that he was tied up.

Seregil sat quietly for a moment longer, staring at Alec's stomach and then he seemed to shake himself out of it, the familiar smile lighting his face as he turned it to Alec.

"So yes, your stomach is beautiful."

"Someday you'll show me those statues," Alec promised.

"I don't need them anymore -- I touched you and you came alive for me, tali."

Alec's heart melted at the words, as it always did when Seregil confessed such things. He arched up, offering himself to his lover. "Kiss me."

One of Seregil's eyes quirked upward. "Awfully bossy for the one tied up."

"You're going to do it though, aren't you?" He grinned.

"Cheeky, too." Seregil's grin matched his own and then his lover was bending forward to place a warm, wet kiss on his abdomen, right next to his navel.

He felt his muscles twitch under the caress. "Not that I'm complaining, but you missed my mouth by a good two feet."

"You didn't say anything about your mouth, tali," replied Seregil before his tongue slowly circled Alec's navel, stopping to dip into it. Alec gasped, bucking up into the sensation. He felt Seregil's breath waft over his wet skin as his lover chuckled.

"Well, as long as you're down there, there's other things you can lick."

Seregil's hands slid up under his tunic, nails raking gently along Alec's sides. "Still telling me what to do? I don't think you get the point of being tied up, tali. I can do anything I want to you -you can't push my head down to your shaft or move my hands to your nipples -all you can do is lie there and enjoy it."

The words as much as Seregil's touch sent a delicious shiver down Alec's spine. "And what do you want to do?"

"I was kind of thinking I would show you how enjoyable torture could be," replied his lover. Seregil raised his head to meet Alec's eyes, the grey orbs filled with a combination of love and mischief.

Alec gulped.

Seregil let his hands trail down Alec's front, brushing by his nipples, but not lingering. "I do want to make you scream, tali -but not from pain," purred his lover.

"I don't scream easily."

"Have you ever known me to back down from a challenge?"

Alec narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Well then, get ready to scream from unbearable pleasure."

Another shiver went through Alec but he made his smile challenging. "You'll have to work for it."

"I certainly hope so," murmured Seregil, "it wouldn't be any fun otherwise."

His hands began to stroke along Alec's sides again. Biting his lip, Alec kept from squirming with effort. His lover's warm lips returned to his body, nibbling along his abdomen. Occasionally Seregil's tongue would flick out and add to the stimulation.

Alec felt his breathing begin to quicken at the attention. As if caught by the motion of his ribs moving with his increased breaths, Seregil's mouth moved slowly upward.

"What are you doing?"

"Tasting you," whispered Seregil, his breath tickling Alec's ribs. "Breathing you in and eating you up."

Alec swallowed hard, shifting and pulling on his bonds involuntarily. One of his lover's hands slid slowly up his arm to circle his wrist.

"Careful, don't hurt yourself, tali," was whispered against his breastbone.

"Kiss me...please." The words a whispered plea.

Seregil surged up onto the bed, straddling his body. The word "yes" was whispered against his lips and then Seregil's mouth closed over his own, hot and soft. Alec moaned into his lover's mouth, letting his tongue caress Seregil's, touching, moving away and touching again.

Seregil's answering moan invaded his mouth and he could feel his lover's length, hard and urgent against him. He wriggled against it, wishing he had use of his hands so he could grab it.

Seregil's knees tightened on either side of his hips, stilling his movements and his lover ended the kiss, licking along Alec's jaw to his ear. "You're not screaming yet," whispered Seregil.

Alec grinned challengingly. "You'll have to try harder for that."

Seregil grinned back and shifted down, straddling Alec slightly lower. Now he could feel Seregil's shaft lying against his own. His lover fisted his tunic and pulled it apart, the sound of the threads rending loud, shocking.

"Hey!" Alec protested.

Seregil gave him an unrepentant look and then lowered his head, mouth closing over Alec's right nipple. Alec murmured encouragingly. Suckling eagerly, Seregil let his hands trace paths from the top of Alec's wrists to his shoulders and back up, over and over, but out of sync, somehow managing to keep the movements from being symmetrical. Alec's muscles tensed and relaxed in time with Seregil's hands stroking his arms.

As his lover switched to his other nipple, he realised that Seregil had started rocking his hips, just tiny little movements that added a counterpoint to the sucking and stroking. The tiny movements were proving to be very effective; Alec felt the tension building slowly with each one.

Seregil let his nipple go and moved back up for another kiss, the touch light, almost tickling. Alec tried to deepen it but his lover moved out of reach before he could.

Seregil traced Alec's lips with the very tip of his tongue before sliding slowly downward. Alec could feel the heat of his lover's erection as it slid along his legs. Seregil's fingers slid beneath his waistband.

"Yes..." Alec murmured, arching up into the touch.

Fingertips brushed against the tip of his erection and then withdrew as Seregil's hands fisted the material and pulled it forcibly apart, tearing the lacing.

"You're murder on my clothes..." Alec chuckled.

"You can take it out in trade later," Seregil told him, pushing the torn leggings open.

"Don't think I won't."

"You'd better." Seregil eyes met his own, heavy-lidded and full of promise.

He gave his lover his most evil grin. "Count on it."

Seregil chuckled throatily and then turned his attention to Alec's shaft. Alec stilled, catching his breath. He could feel Seregil's breath against his length, but then Seregil's mouth closed widely over his hip bone, scrapping it gently with his teeth before soothing with lips and licking with tongue.

"Tease."

"I try." He felt his lover's words more than heard them.

"Your aim is off." He lifted his hips to punctuate his point.

Seregil stopped to look at him at that. "My aim's just fine thank you."

"It seems to be pulling a few inches to the left."

Seregil smirked. "You're assuming this," his lover paused to lick his shaft from base to tip, "was my target."

Alec caught his breath. "It usually is."

His lover nuzzled his length for another moment and then stopped, moving to Alec's other hip. "It seems then that I've been neglecting the rest of you terribly."

"tali..." Alec groaned.

Seregil's head came up again. "Something wrong?"

"Wrong?" He shook his head. "You just sometimes take patience too far."

"Nobody said you had to be patient." There was a definite sound of humour in Seregil's voice.

"I don't?"

"Be as impatient as you like, tali," purred his lover.

"It's not going to make you speed up though is it?"

Seregil's grin was answer enough.

Alec sighed. "Thought so."

"Don't look so put upon, tali. I think you're enjoying yourself, even if you won't admit it to me."

He was, but Seregil was correct -- he wasn't about to admit it. Seregil gave him one last knowing grin and then lowered his head back to Alec's hip, lips and teeth and tongue working together. Alec stifled another groan and tried not to squirm under the onslaught.

"Let yourself go," murmured Seregil against his skin.

"You just want to hear me scream."

"Yes," replied Seregil, shifting, sliding his hands between Alec's legs and pushing them apart.

"You'll have to work to get it."

"So you keep saying." Seregil began to trace lazy circles with his fingertips on the inside of Alec's legs. "I think you're just trying to distract me." His lover kept the touch inconsistent, now adding the scrape of his nails across the top of the circle, now barely touching Alec at all. "Or yourself."

"Would I do that?" His voice came out a bit more breathless than he had wanted.

"Mm-hmm," but his lover was obviously distracted by what he was doing.

The soft touches were having the effect Seregil desired, making Alec more aroused by the moment. His lover's fingers moved slowly up his inner thighs, dancing close to, but not touching, the delicate skin between Alec's legs.

"Please..." The word slipped out before Alec could stop it.

"Spread your legs wider." The order was soft, husky, speaking of Seregil's own arousal.

Alec obeyed instantly. Seregil's fingertips continued their inward journey, pressing harder now as they moved across the sensitive skin behind his sac. The soft scrape of nails along his perineum heralded the bold pressure of Seregil's thumb against his opening, pressing and rotating against him, but not demanding entrance.

Alec groaned deep in his chest, anticipation sharpening already intense sensations. Seregil's fingers rubbed against him, while his lover's mouth returned unexpectedly to his nipple, the soft bite of sharp teeth followed by a careful, gentle tongue.

Arching up into that touch as much as he was able, Alec moaned his lover's name. Seregil pulled away and looked down at him for a moment before moving to offer Alec's other nipple the same attentions.

"Illior, you're so beautiful like this," his lover murmured against his flesh. Any other time such words would make Alec blush but he when he was aroused like this, they were just one more caress his partner bestowed on him. Seregil's mouth trailed up to his jaw, trailing kissing over Alec's skin.

One of his lover's hands were gently handling his sac, the other was moving over his shaft, thumb circling the tip and spreading the moisture collecting there. He thrust up into that touch, a mute plea for more. Seregil continued to nibble along his jaw, moving to worry his earlobe gently between teeth before coming back to part his lips. Seregil slipped his tongue inside and then pulled back to replace his mouth with his thumb.

"Taste yourself."

Alec sucked avidly on the thumb, running his tongue over the sensitive pad, his hips moving in time to his motions. With a moan, his lover pulled his thumb from Alec's mouth, replacing it with his lips and tongue and finally Seregil's hand closed tightly over Alec's shaft, stroking, finding the same rhythm Alec had been using.

Alec could feel Seregil's thumb, wet with his own saliva, pushing once more against his opening.

"Yesss," Alec hissed as Seregil finally pushed inside.

Seregil slowly pushed his thumb all the way in and the rotated it. His mouth returned to one of Alec's nipples and he began to suckle it, using the same slow, inexorable rhythm with which he stroked Alec's shaft. Alec shifted restlessly under the sensual assault, enjoying the pleasure running through him but wanting, needing, more.

Seregil's thumb slid away from his body, two fingers replacing it, unlubricated, stretching him roughly, but the inexorable rhythm never slowed or sped. Alec tried to push down further onto the fingers but the rope tied around his hands prevented him from moving as much as he wanted.

Pulling back, Seregil began to blow on his wet nipples, sending goose bumps racing out over his skin.

"Want me?" asked Seregil.

"Yes!" Alec's voice was tinged with desperation.

The fingers withdrew from his body and the hand on his shaft slowed, stilled. "Are you sure?"

"Seregil!" he growled, tugging on his bonds.

His lover gave him an innocent look. "That's a yes?"

"Yes!"

"That sounded pretty close to a scream to me," said Seregil as he slowly pulled his tunic off.

Gathering some of his wits, Alec panted, "That was a yell of exasperation."

Seregil pouted and got up from the bed.

"Seregil!"

"What?" His lover asked innocently as he pushed his breeches down and stepped out of them.

"There's a time for teasing and a time for getting on with it."

"A man usually has to get out of his breeches if he wants to get on with it, tali," Seregil said, even, reasonable voice bellied by the very prominent erection he sported.

"It's the speed I was complaining about."

Seregil chuckled and then suddenly was back in the bed, between his thighs, body pressing tightly against Alec's own. Alec groaned and arched up, offering himself up to his lover. Seregil nudged his legs wider and then swore, shifting to get off the bed again.

"No!" Again Alec tugged at his bonds, trying to get free to grab Seregil before he could leave.

His lover pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "I forgot the oil."

Taking a deep breath, Alec said in as calm a voice as he could manage. "You know, I may just have to hurt you."

"I didn't do it on purpose." His lover's pout looked entirely real this time.

"Seregil, just get over here and fuck me."

Seregil spread oil onto his shaft and then returned to the bed, once again settling between Alec's legs. "I won't hurt you, tali," he said, as his erection nudged Alec's opening.

"I know."

Seregil leaned forward and kissed Alec, his shaft sliding into Alec's body as his tongue slid into his mouth. Alec groaned in relief as his lover pushed inside him.

"Yesss..." he breathed.

Seregil swallowed his words and began to move slowly, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back in. Alec was used to giving as much as taking in their lovemaking, but this time there was nothing he could do but lie there and take it. That made it all the more intense.

Seregil's hands came up to circle around the ropes that bound Alec, holding tightly to them as he increased the force of his thrusts. Each thrust now was forcing a soft cry from Alec as Seregil forced his arousal higher and higher.

His lover's lips fastened onto the skin at the juncture of Alec's neck and shoulder, teeth grazing the skin as Seregil began to suck in counterpoint to his thrusts. Alec whimpered at the extra stimulation. One of the hands holding onto his ropes, slid down his body until it reached his shaft. Seregil held his length in a tight, still grip.

It was too much, but not quite enough. Alec was drowning in desire, in need, but it wasn't enough to push him over the edge. "Please...please tali...I need..."

"Tell me." It wasn't a request or a question, but a demand, full-throated and husky.

"More..."

"More what, tali -say it. I want to hear you say it."

"T-touch me...." he begged. "Move...m-make me..." Alec broke off with a desperate sounding groan.

"Like this, tali?" asked Seregil, bringing both hands back up to Alec's wrists and scraping his nails down Alec's arms.

He whimpered, arching up into the touch. "L-lower..."

Seregil obliged without saying anything, dragging his nails over Alec's shoulders and then down his chest, scraping each nipple as he passed. His breath came is soft gasps as he continued to thrust into Alec's body forcefully.

"L-lower..." Alec begged again, panting for air.

Again Seregil obliged him, nails criss-crossing across Alec's abdomen.

"L-lower," he begged again.

Seregil shifted, reaching back and pulling his nails up along Alec's thighs from his knees back up to his hips.

"Seregil!"

With almost shocking suddenness Seregil's fingers were moving up his shaft, nails trailing with some force up the sensitive skin. That was what he'd been needing; his climax now bearing down on him like an avalanche.

Alec screamed as he came.

Seregil continued to thrust into him, hand now wrapped around his shaft, stroking him until the final shudder ran through him.

The aftershocks of pleasure chased around Alec's nerves as he looked up and watched his lover's face as Seregil moved to find his own climax. His lover's hands had returned to the ropes, using them as leverage as he slid in and out of Alec's body, his face flushed with effort.

"tali," the word was whispered as Seregil came, eyes open but soft and unseeing. That look took Alec's breath away all over again. Then his lover's lids closed and Seregil collapsed against him, breath leaving his body in loud gasps.

He couldn't hold his lover, but Alec nuzzled at him as best he could. As their breathing slowed to normal, Seregil shifted to lie next to him, a soft smile on his face.

"You screamed."

"Just a little one."

"Little? I'm surprised the neighbours haven't called the cavalry in to save you."

Alec lifted an eyebrow and looked at Seregil. "You're going to gloat, aren't you?"

His lover cocked his head to the side, as if contemplating the question and then broke into a grin. "If it wasn't amazing, I won't gloat."

Alec gave a weary sigh. "You're going to gloat," he confirmed.

Seregil's smile grew smug and his lover leaned up to kiss him, pressing soft lips against his own. Pulling back, Seregil's face grew serious. "It was only amazing because you are, tali."

Alec smiled. "I love you too."

Seregil murmured happily and his hands moved back up to Alec's wrists, sliding between his skin and the ropes. "You okay?" asked his lover.

"I'm going to feel what we just did for a while, but, yeah," he smiled sweetly, "I'm fine."

A slight frown crossed his lover's face. "I shouldn't have been so rough. Let me untie you-"

"I'm *fine*," Alec reiterated, as Seregil undid the knots on the bonds.

His lover massaged his hands and down along his arms, the agile fingers working over his muscles.

"Mmmm...that feels good."

Seregil spent a lot of time working his shoulders and then slowly moved the massage across his chest, the touches deep and soothing rather than arousing.

"I think I'll keep you."

"I don't think you have a choice."

Alec reached up and brushed his lover's hair back. "No, I don't. Talimenios."

Seregil lowered his head to bring their mouths together again, simply staying close for a moment so they could breathe each other's breath and then closing the distance for a soft kiss.

"I love you," Alec murmured softly.

"And I love you, tali, more than I ever dreamed possible," Seregil replied as pushed Alec onto his side and slid in behind him, arms wrapping around his body. Alec sighed in contentment. Seregil nuzzled through the hair at his neck and placed a soft kiss there.

"What do you think of being tied up now?"

"It's not so bad -- in the right circumstances."

"Next time we'll have to hold off on the right circumstances until you actually know how to get out of the bindings on your own."

Alec grinned. "That was supposed to be the purpose of this whole exercise, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Next time."

"I look forward to it," murmured his lover, gently nuzzling his neck again.

"Or maybe the time after next," Alec amended. "Next time it's your turn to be tied up."

His lover laughed. "I don't need the practice, tali, but being at your mercy sounds rather intriguing."

"And you can show me how to get free while being distracted."

"I don't have any other plans tomorrow..." Seregil leaned over him and turned his face, bringing their mouths together for deep kiss. "You'd better get some sleep," Seregil whispered as he settled back down behind Alec.

He nodded with a yawn. "You wore me out."

"And you'll need your strength for tomorrow."

Alec chuckled. "There goes that one track mind again."

End.


End file.
